Crona And Maka's Weekend Together---Alone
by Death The Kid Cosplayer
Summary: This is my first [Soul Eater] Fanfiction story. Also...I AM AWERE that chapter 1, might be more than a little repetitive, or annoying. So you CAN skip if you'd wish... (I honestly don't know why I KEPT typing...but yeah!...) I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I, enjoyed writing it! Crona X Maka . .? I support MALE Crona! 8) ENJOY


My first Soul Eater Fan fiction story

1 CHAPTER 1

All Witches Are Female, Are the Males Not Warlocks?

_*****AUTOHOR'S***NOTE*****_

_**This first part isn't THAT important to the storyline, but is does answer SOME semi need-to-know details about the magic, as well as other elements in the story.**_

Soul in this version, is not only a human who can turn his arm **(or entire body)** into a scythe, As well as scythe blades from anywhere on his body, But he also is part Witch, able to use magic, and has the transformation magic of a dragon, either the wings, or the and has the height, or both.

Maka is not a Meister of any scythe, but a Witch as well, also able to use magic, generate scythe blades from anywhere on her body, if necessary, and has the transformation magic of a fairy, either wings or the height, or both.

It had been about 3 months after the face-punching Maka gave to the Kishin Asura, and everything was back to normal…well almost everything that is until the coming-of-age. You see, in Death City, Meisters and their Weapons share a sort of bond, with their Souls, that way they can always find each other.

Now back to my point.

When a pair both turn 15, they get powers. What I mean is that it's always Witch, with magic of course, and the ability to turn into whatever animal or nature-like friend they choose. For instance Soul chose dragon, and he can turn into the form of a dragon, or just generate the wings, or just the height. Maka, however, chose fairy. And as a result, she can turn into the form of a fairy, either generate just the wings, or just the height.

2 CHAPTER 2

Crona and Ragnarok, a Surprise from the Disheveled Apartment?

Crona and Ragnarok came over to Maka's apartment that Saturday morning because, they were both really bored. When they got there, Crona used his magic to float through the door.

_*****AURTHOR"S NOTE*****_

_**Crona didn't technically have any animal/nature-like friend changing magic, it was purely optional, and also that he had Ragnarok to change from, but that didn't count. Plus the fact, that since Ragnarok used his symbiosis to do it from Crona…It wouldn't have worked in the first place. But they didn't mind…It was fine the way it was.**_

When they got inside, they noticed something was wrong! The apartment was quite disheveled…more than usual…

They both knew Soul could've been responsible for _**part**_ of the mess, but he also so knew that Maka would have chopped him for not at _least_ **trying** to _**some**_ of it.

"Soulll…?"

"Makaaa…?"

Crona called, hopeful for a positive **(if any at all)** response.

…Still no response…

Crona knew they couldn't be anywhere else, because the night before, Maka had told them that if they were bored, to just come over and hang out with her and Soul.

Crona started to get worried…

"…Ragnarok, what do you think might have happened?" Crona asked his little demon.

"Well…why do _we _care what happens to _**"them"?**_

Ragnarok wondered as he appeared out of Crona's back…

…Crona just ignored the previous statement from his little companion…

In fact…Crona or Ragnarok hadn't seen much of _**anyone **_that morning…

**(Maybe everyone got taken by something! Oh no! Why am I thinking all these terrible thoughts?! Oh, I know I'm over worried now-ahhh…)** Crona said, thinking to himself.

"Could that _**really**_ have happened, Crona!?" Ragnarok asked his Meister.

Due to their symbiotic relationship, sometimes Ragnarok could hear some of Crona's thoughts. But Ragnarok usually didn't say anything. It also worked vice~versa, but Crona rarely even cared in the first place…let alone the fact that Ragnarok ever even thought anything that interesting…Or to pay much attention to…

3 CHAPTER 3

Jelly, Is It Delicious?

"Well Ragnarok, I guess we'd better head home then?" Crona asked.

"Gulpi! I guess, but why don't you get some grub before we go? I didn't get a chance to get any breakfast!" Ragnarok complained.

"Okay!" **(Sheesh!)** Crona said with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

The pink haired Meister then walked over to the fridge, opening the door.

"Well…?" Crona suggested, as he leaned in closer, trying to get a better view into the fridge.

"I don't see anything worth eating in this dump!... Oh wait! Jelly! My favorite!" ^-^ Ragnarok exclaimed, as he reached into the fridge grabbing the jar, inadvertently smashing Crona's head into the fridge door.

"Go sit on the couch!" Ragnarok ordered, comically flailing his little hands in the air.

Crona did, just before almost passing out. Ragnarok was eating almost all of the jelly, even though the jar was almost bigger than he was! Crona just sat there and thought…

Ragnarok paid no attention, however, because he was too busy scarfing down the whole jar.

**(I wonder…)** Crona thought to himself.

"Makaaa…" He lightly whispered, almost inaudible.

Where could've you gone to…?!..."

,:(

"I honestly don't care…as long as there's jelly included!" Ragnarok exclaimed out of sheer excitement.

Interrupting Crona's self-deep-thought.

"Ragnarok…" Crona complained.

"What should I do know?! I don't know how to deal with this kind of situation! "EEEhhh..." Crona half-wailed, not knowing what to do…

"Calm down-whiner…" Said (at this point at least…) a slightly annoyed Ragnarok.

They both started the journey back to the academy; thankfully it wasn't that far from Maka's apartment.

It was almost dawn by this time: Death City's sky was radiating a light shade of orange, from around the clouds and other buildings. Crona used his Ragnarok Wings to get there faster. When they got back to the room Crona picked up one of the FRUBA Manga Books that Maka had given him. That way he wouldn't be bored, when there wasn't any class, or if, **(like the current situation**), Maka wasn't there for some reason.

4 CHAPTER 4

The Note, Was Maka Really Missing?

The next day Crona wakes up, to find a note that had been slid underneath the door. He walks over to it, bending down to pick it up. Ragnarok appears out of Crona's back, taking a look at the note as well.

"…Well? What does it say Crona!?..." Ragnarok asked while leaning his small ball-like hands on Crona's head, leaning over to get a better look at the note.

"Okay…Sheesh…" Crona answered, half annoyed at Ragnarok. Crona read the note aloud:

"The note reads…" Crona began.

_**(Dear Crona and Ragnarok, sorry for not telling you where Soul and I were…We went on a little vacation for two days, and we didn't have a chance to tell you because, you were here…And if we'd told you, we would have missed our train…Sorry if it made you worried…but were okay, so…heee…8T**_

_**You're friend, Maka Albarn)**_

"Flat-Chest really annoys me sometimes…" Ragnarok complained.

"Yeah…I'm just glad that they weren't missing or anything _**CRAZY**_ like that. You know what I mean, don't you…Ragnarok?" Crona questioned, half wondering out loud.

"Yeah me too, if something bad had happened to them…then I wouldn't get any food!...Well I guess we could've gone Black*Star's. You _**KNOW**_ how much love that Tsubaki girl's cooking!" Ragnarok said.

"Huh…" Crona sighed. "Sometimes Ragnarok, I don't know how to deal with you…"

"Shut up, you irritating little-" Ragnarok started…

5 CHAPTER 5

Soul and Maka's Return, …Soul Too…Right?

"Cronaaa…?" Maka called from outside the steel door.

"Makaaa…?" Crona asked, full of excitement, and wonderment.

"Yeah, it's me Crona! …Soul went to some Death Scythe Meeting **(Again)…**'8( Maka said with a nice, and happy, but slightly noticeable-sad-tone in her voice.

"So…do you…want to…do…something?" Maka asked, hopeful for a positive response.

"I-I guess s-soo…L-Like what do y-you me-mean?" Crona stuttered.

"I don't know…I just thought that maybe you and I could hang out or something? Just the two of us?" Maka asked through the steel door.

**(There was no answer.)**

"Crona?..." Maka quietly asked.

**(Then the door slowly opened, Crona slowly looking up at his favorite, and only blonde-haired Meister friend.)**

"Okay I g-guess…I'll g-give it a s-shot…" Crona half-doubted.

"Yes!" Maka said as she raised her arm in the air, making a fist, and then slowly bringing it down, in a very glad manor.

"Let's gooo!" Maka urged.

"I d-don't k-know…" Crona doubted.

"What are you? _** STUPID?!**_ Do you _**KNOW**_ just how…_**BORING,**_ it is in here sometimes, stuck with _**YOU?!"**_

Ragnarok so _**RUDE**_-ly questioned.

"Let's just _**GO**_ Ragnarok…" Crona sighed in exasperation, and complete and utter annoyance.

6 CHAPTER 6

Crona And Maka Hang Out, Are They Only Friends?

Crona and Maka were walking along the streets of Death City, Ragnarok lazily lounging on Crona's head.

"Do you want some ice cream, Crona?" Maka asked.

"I-I guess s-so…" Crona answered.

"I don't know about _**YOU**_ guys, but I sure want some! Ragnarok half-ordered, while waving one of his little fists near Maka's face.

"Okay!" Maka said, full of excitement.

They went along, stopping at one of the near-by Death City Ice Cream shops with a big white skull on the front. Maka paid the cashier, and gave Crona and Ragnarok their ice creams. Ragnarok nearly making himself sick from eating too fast… (As usual with him…)

"So what should we do know…?" Ragnarok questioned Maka.

"I have an idea!" Maka said with a sort of mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh…O-okay… " Crona said with a very slim amount of uncertainty on his face.

Maka led Crona by the arm, nearly making him drop his ice cream.

"W-where ar-are we g-going Maka?" Crona wondered to Maka.

They both flew up **(with assistance from the Ragnarok Wings, Maka with her Fairy Wings of course)** to an empty part of the Academy, sitting on one of the white ledges.

"You know…Crona…I-" Maka began.

"Wh-what?" Crona said…sort of confused, at what Maka had just said.

"Crona…I like you…" Maka proudly stated.

"Huh…?" Crona gasped.

"Like, a-as j-just fr-friends…Or…?" Crona didn't really know what to say…

"No…Crona what I mean is…" She took a deep breath and tried to re-gather her own composure.

"I love you…" Maka said, instantly blushing red.

…Crona didn't know what to say, or how to deal with this kind of situation…

Then he also, blushed an unnatural shade of red.

7 CHAPTER 7

Maka Likes Crona, Does Crona Like Her Back?

Crona and Maka had been hanging out for about the past hour, sitting on one of the white ledges in one of the empty spots of the Academy. They'd been finishing their ice creams and, chit chatting away like 8-year-olds. When Maka told Crona that she loved him.

Now back to the story…

"W-what d-do you m-mean M-M-Maka…?" Crona stuttered, full of confusion.

"I like-like you Crona…" Maka exclaimed, picking up his hands, and holding them.

"M-Me too…M-M-Maka…I like-like y-you t-too…"

They both leaned in hugging each other, in a kind of Mother-Son fashion. Crona wouldn't have known this of course, because his "Mother" Medusa being such a B$& # to him all his life.

"…Where do we go from here…?" Ragnarok eavesdropping-ly asked.

"I don't really…know" Maka said, half-wondering at Ragnarok's own question, as well as her own answer.

"Let's j-just g-go b-back to your ap-partment, then maybe…?" Crona asked Maka.

"Okay, sure…" Maka agreed, as they both flew back to her apartment. Even though Crona's Ragnarok Wings weren't as majestic as they had been, when they were battling Kid, they racked up a surprisingly quick pace.

8 CHAPTER 8

When they got back to Maka's apartment, they both went in: sitting on the couch.

"You want something to eat, Crona?" Maka asked from inside the kitchen.

"Popcorn would be fine?" Maka asked before Crona had a chance to answer.

"I-I gue-guess s-sooo..." Crona answered, unsure with what else he could've said.

"Could we at LEAST watch a movie, then?" Ragnarok complained.

"Sure, like what kind did you have in mind, Ragnerook!?" Maka taunted.

"*PFFT*" If you're gonna at THAT way then...I guess will just-LEAVE! Isn't that right...Crona!?"

Ragnarok played around with Maka, wondering what was going to happen next...

9 CHAPTER 9

The Movie, Are Crona And Maka Getting **Even** Closer?

After about 15 minutes, Maka had finally picked out a movie. It was rather funny actually, **(whenever she'd try to work on something like this, she'd stick out tongue out on the right side of her mouth. It was as if she was trying to paint a Picasso, or something.)** After all that was over, Maka put the movie in, and they started to watch it. About an hour and a half later, the movie was over. Maka had fallen asleep on Crona's shoulder. Crona got up, gently laying Maka's head on a nearby pillow that he'd found on the couch. Then he snuck in to Maka's bedroom, grabbing a blanket, pulling it gently over Maka, so as to not wake her from her slumber. Crona had started to tiptoe away, before stopping to look a Maka once more. **(In the past day or so that they'd been hanging out, Crona hadn't realized how peaceful Maka was when she slept. He just stopped, smiled, and almost inaudibly sighed.) **He then proceeded to climb into Maka's bed, and fall asleep…

10 CHAPTER 10


End file.
